Silent Hill Colour Challenge
by painofwhiteclaudia
Summary: A series of drabbles based on a random colour and Silent Hill. First colour: Teal
1. Teal: My Special Place

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: Teal

Title: Special Place

Rating: PG-13

_**Disclaimer**_: Don't own the copyrights to Silent Hill, that is Konami's thing. I do, however, own a copy of every game. Does that count for something? Well, I do know that it doesn't count to the lawyers reading this disclaimer. I am not making any money off of this. I am just happen to love to write the creepy atmosphere of Silent Hill.

Let me tell you about my special place. It isn't anything fancy, but it holds me tightly in its haunting grip. My special place isn't a normal lazy lakeside resort town. Its bloody scars of the past are still fresh for those who are unfortunate to see it. The reality of the town is hidden to those who are not aware of their sins. The pleasant mask falls away, only to reveal the foggy hell that awaits us sinners. The monsters that populate this hell are only true reflections of the monsters within.

I think that it is the sole reason why this little lakeside town is my very special place. It could be the real reason why I am laying here in my bed, telling you this. I might be old, but that town has aged me a great deal. Perhaps I was too busy battling my own demons to realize that I was saving myself from damnation.

Now, I am tired. It is time for me to sleep for all eternity. Please, please, do me a favor and let my body slide into the cool blue waters of the lake. I have finally made peace with the monsters within. Now, let me become one with the dreams of Silent Hill.


	2. Black: Monster

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: Black

Title: Monster

Rating: PG-13

_**Disclaimer**__: Silent Hill is property of Konami. I do not make money off of these stories. _

I feed on guilt.

They come with heavy burdens that I can manipulate into the very monsters that they try to escape.

Most never succeed in shedding them.

Only a few have managed escape the games that I play, but they never last long afterward. Their minds fail to distinguish the thoughts of the innocent from the horrors of the impure. The downward spiral leads them right to my trap. Screaming and sobbing for release that will never come.

Their guilt must not stop. I need it. It is my addiction, my poison.

That is it. I know why my name means the poison of god… Samael.


	3. White: Innocence

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: White

Title: Innocence

Rating: PG-13

_**Disclaimer**_: Konami is the owner of Silent Hill. I am simply a writer.

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_ I am fudging the Timeline a bit. We never really know what happens to Laura after the end of Silent Hill 2. I am writing this to reflect her thoughts of the events as a teen. Hopefully, I captured her innocence.

I never understood why he was so angry at Mary for being sick. It wasn't her fault for being ill in the first place, but he seemed to fail to realize that. Mary forgave him for his transgressions. Why?

I will never know.

James Sunderland was always so angry at her. He would come in and yell, scream, and…cry.

Then, I saw him there. Running around like he was searching for something…or someone. He told me that there were monsters running around and that I should leave. Whatever, but when I saw him at the hospital, he followed to me into the room where I locked him in. I guess that I was punishing him for a sin that I didn't know that he committed.

Hmm, I think that it was the hotel is where I found out what he did to Mary. I kicked and scream at him. I think that I even called him a monster. He was hurt, but he still went searching. I hope that he found whatever he was looking for.

Maybe, it was redemption?


	4. Purple: Hymn to the Mother of God

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: Purple

Title: Hymn to the Mother of God

Rating: PG-13 

_**Disclaimer**_: Konami is the owner of Silent Hill. I am simply a writer.

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_ Silent 3 based. Enjoy

Praise to thee, Mother of God

The One who brings forth Paradise

The One who will end the Pain

The One who will end the Suffering

Praise to thee, Mother of God

For You will end the Lies of the Flesh

For You will end the Ties of the Mind

And Cleanse this World of Evil

Amen


	5. Yellow: Fear

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: Yellow

Title: Fear

Rating: PG-13 

_**Disclaimer**_: Konami is the owner of Silent Hill. I am simply a writer.

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_ Origins based. You can take this any way you like, really. 

The heat was cleansing, intoxicating. I could feel that I should finally find peace within myself, but as I closed my eyes…I knew better.

The stink of burning flesh is the only hope of release, but I am not sure if I really want to die. I just want to escape the ghosts of the past. The abuse was would never stop, unless my will was broken. I never gave up. Now, it is my time for redemption…and punishment.


	6. Red: Let The Monster Rise

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: Red

Title: Let the Monster Rise

Rating: PG-13 

_**Disclaimer**_: Konami is the owner of Silent Hill. I am simply a writer.

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_ I have to show some Pyramid Head Love. Enjoy. 10 Bonus points if you can guess where the title came from. 

I am the HUNTER, the pursuer of Guilt and Fear.

I HAUNT those with a heavy mind and poisoned soul.

Their DESPAIR serves as my fuel for the pursuit.

I am the DOG OF WAR that is long forgotten, but will never rest.

Always, will I be at the ready with SPEAR and GREAT KNIFE in hand.


	7. Green: Rebirth Fin

Silent Hill Colour Challenge 

Colour Theme: Green

Title: Rebirth (The Fin)

Rating: PG-13 

_**Disclaimer**_: Konami is the owner of Silent Hill. I am simply a writer.

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_ This is the final colour. I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I have. I should be posting more fan fiction, possibly branching out to my other fandoms. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. Feel free to do this as well. I would love to see others be inspired by this and what they will come up with. 

In the end, there is always a light that burns through the fog. People forget about that light at the end of darkness that brought them here. The town gives them all the chance to come clean, even when the truth is harsh. This is the reason why I love my special place.

-Fin-


End file.
